Vivian James
(as a family) (personally) |Name = Vivian James |Image = VivJames.jpg |Actor = Karyn Hladik-Brown |Occupation = Unknown |Status = Alive |Family Members = Marital: Unnamed Husband Children: Unnamed children (possibly daughter) Parents: Jimmy James † (father) Lydia James † (mother) Siblings: Haley James Scott (younger sister) Taylor James (younger sister) Quinn Evans (younger sister) 3 Unnamed Brothers Others: Nathan Scott (brother-in-law) Clay Evans (brother-in-law) James "Jamie" Scott (nephew, via Nathan and Haley) Lydia Scott (niece, via Nathan and Haley) Logan Evans (adoptive nephew, via Quinn and Clay Unnamed Nephews and Nieces Frank Brigard (maternal uncle) Mrs. Brigard (maternal grandmother) Mr. Brigard (maternal grandfather) }} Vivian James was Haley James Scott's oldest sister. Like Haley, Quinn, and Taylor, Vivian was raised in the hectic James household with her many siblings and parents Jimmy James and Lydia James. Character History Early Life Vivian was born in 1978 and been raised by her open-minded parents, Jimmy and Lydia James, along with her younger siblings - three brothers and three sisters, in a small home in Tree Hill. It is possible that Vivian was the sister Haley was talking about who going around the country to look at school with her older sister as both Taylor and Quinn would have been too young to visit colleges. This would make her roughly 10 years older than Haley (Haley was 8 years old at the time). Like Haley, Vivian was above average intelligence showed as both sisters applied to Stanford; an very prestigious school. And due to her parent's financial problems it's likely Vivian was smart enough to get a scholarship to Stanford which was backed up by Taylor calling her 'smart'. Season 2 When Taylor showed up at Haley and Nathan's house not long after their marriage, Nathan initially confused her for Vivian and Quinn. Showing that Haley often talking about her older sisters except Taylor. Season 7 It may have been implied that Vivian is the oldest sister when Lydia says, when visiting the sisters, "Started with the oldest, finished with the best." It is unknown whether she attended her mother's funeral after her death, but her sisters Haley, Taylor and Quinn were the ones to spread the ashes. This is not Vivian as she would be with her sisters to spread Lydia's ashes. More than likely this is just a guest to the funeral. Season 8 After Vivian's second youngest sister Quinn was shot all the family came down to see her the week after the afterwards to look after her and to see if she was alright. Most of them stayed for the first week before returning to their regular lives in the care of her baby sister Haley. Quinn mentions to her partner Clay that it was a good thing that he was unconscious during the visit from her family. Family Vivian was raised by her parents Jimmy and Lydia James with many siblings: three younger sisters: Taylor, Quinn and Haley and three brothers. Vivian's relationship with her parents and siblings is likely to be good as all siblings have referred to having a good upbringing. Vivian possibly has children because Haley mentioned her nieces and nephews. Trivia *It is possible Vivian has children due to Haley mentioning her have nieces and nephews, and neither Taylor or Quinn have children although both her and her brothers may have children. **It is possible Vivian has a daughter because during Lydia's funeral a woman resembling a young Vivian is seen with a man (possibly her husband) and a young girl. *Vivian is intelligent because Taylor tells to her mother that her siblings are all smart or talented or both; Haley is smart and talented (sing), Quinn is talented (photography) so Vivian would be smart . *Its unconfirmed if it is Vivian in the baking photo but evidence to prove it is that; the other two must be Taylor and Quinn and its been shown that Haley is a natural blond, also Vivian being years older then then her other sisters which is shown in the photo with her being a teenager and the other girls being much younger. *Vivan would be like Haley because when Nathan confounded Taylor with Vivian Taylor replied that she felt offenced. Category:The James Family Category:Females Category:Characters